Special Adventures 2
by bluey-bear
Summary: Ancient Pokémon created the world, but now they're trying to demolish it. Just when the Dex Holders thought that the war was already over, a new one begins... Sequel to 1358456's Special Adventures.


**Hey everyone! **

**This is my sequel to 1358456's story Special Adventures (SA). If you haven't read that yet, then well... go read it. If you don't, well, no virtual cookies for you. I highly suggest you go to his profile page, because like he said on his tumblr; it has a number of important story mechanics, information, and stuff.**

**But I'll just copy and paste some of the information there to here. So... here.**

**Ages (w/ Crystal as a basis):**  
**Red, Green, Blue: + 4**  
**Yellow, Gold, Silver: + 1**  
**Crystal: 0**  
**Ruby, Sapphire: - 1**  
**Emerald, Black, White: - 2**  
**Diamond, Pearl, Platinum: - 4**

**Swearing/Censoring: No censor when tone serious. Other cases: "F*CK!", "FUUUUU-" ... "-UUUUUUCK!", etc.**

**Currency: 200 PKD per 1 USD. Makes a Pokeball cost $1. Reasonable.**

**Accessories: The Pokegear is the equivalent of "cell phone" in real life. Everyone will have one, regardless of generation. No Sinnoh Dex Holders will call using the Poketch, as that watch has no such function.**

**Distance and Travel:**** 6 hours per route by walking, 2 hours by bicycle, 30 minutes by vehicle, 15 minutes by aerial transport. Variations allowed. 2 days by boat between Kanto/Johto to Hoenn or Sinnoh. 4 days in total from Hoenn to Sinnoh. Halved time for speed boats. 1 day by boat from Kanto to Johto. 4 hours by boat between each Sevi Islands of different districts (1, 2, 3 from 4, 5, 8, and 6, 7, 9), 1 hour for same district. Time halved for aerial transport.**

**And yes, I did get permission to write a sequel, so don't bother to tell him that some person copied his work or whatever. **

**Brief summary: Ancient Pokémon created the world, but now they're trying to demolish it. Just when the Dex Holders thought that the war was already over, a new one begins...**

**Enough talk, I hope you will enjoy this sequel! **

* * *

Chapter 1: A Great Honour

October 28, Violet City...

Gold wished that Crystal wasn't so stubborn. When she took off her cast and started to practice walking again, he had held her hands and took steps back so she can take another foot forward. But now, she insisted that she would be able to walk on her own. And that made him a little worried, since she seemed to be struggling. Every now and then, she would wince because of the pain pain, and Gold instantly noticed every time she did so.

"Crys... I think you shouldn't have taken the cast off. If it still hurts and you're going to try to walk on your own and run around... then I doubt it'll get better anytime soon." Gold said, with a hint of concern in his tone.

Crystal shook her head. "Gold, what if something happens? What if we need to help with another crisis? I need to be ready by then, you know. Besides, I'm sure there are Pokémon out there that I haven't caught yet. And if I still have this stupid cast... I won't be able to fight on the battlefield for real this time, or catch those Pokémon."

"Hey, from what I heard, you helped them win."

Crystal clenched her fists tightly – which confused Gold. Nobody spoke much about the battle, despite the fact that some of the revived Dex Holders wanted to hear about how the others managed to end it. But Gold had known that Crystal was the one in command. And he also knew that they were victorious in the end. So why was she upset? She lead them to victory, wasn't that a great accomplishment?

"Gold, I... I killed six Dex Holders in that fight..."

Gold's eyes widened slightly. "... You're kidding, aren't you? You didn't kick them or anything right–"

Crystal slapped his arm. "No! I didn't kill them with my own hands! Why would you even _think_ I would do that?" she said, looking quite annoyed.

Gold chuckled and rubbed the spot where she had slapped him. "I know, Crys. I'm just messing with you. So... what happened in that fight? Nobody told me anything."

"Well..."

Crystal began to explain to him what happened. But before she told him about the events at the battlefield, she told him about how she became the one in command. She mentioned how she wanted Green to take command instead, but then her mind changed when Green told him what actually happened between him and Blue. Even to this day, she couldn't help but to feel guilty about her behaviour back then.

Although, Gold was surely surprised to hear about how Crystal acted after his sacrifice. He knew that she would be greatly saddened by his death, but he didn't think that she would start acting cold towards the other Dex Holders. That... was something he couldn't believe. He would never admit it, but Crystal was one of the nicest people he knew. She cared for the orphans and she watched over her juniors in every possible way. Hearing how much his death affected her... he just couldn't believe it.

Crystal continued to tell him about what had happened. The whole time, Gold remained silent. He didn't want to say anything that would upset her more (he wouldn't dare to make her even more troubled anyway), and he didn't want to interrupt her story. Crystal was thankful for that. She had been keeping that from Gold (and the other revived Dex Holders) for a while now, and all she wanted to do was vent and explain why she was so saddened about the events... Luckily, in the end, everyone was revived and they were all back to normal. Most of them were back to normal, anyway.

...

Meanwhile, somewhere in Johto...

...

Suddenly, Silver's Pokégear began vibrate. He glanced at the screen and he was confused to see Sabrina's called ID.

He was going to ignore her call, since he wasn't very much in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone Sabrina, but then a thought occurred. Surely, Sabrina wasn't going to engage in conversation with him without a good reason... It wasn't like she was going to ask him to be on the lookout for other people, right?

Blue's image appeared in his mind, resulting for him to sigh. He missed his older sister figure too much. He wished that Green hadn't erased her memories, but he knew that Green made a good choice to erase hers. He wouldn't admit that, though. He was still pissed at him for choosing Blue to have her memories wiped out... All these years, Blue's been taking care of him. She made sure he had a better childhood once they escaped. She tried to do everything she can for him so he forget their dark past, even if she knew it was impossible since their past had left permanent emotional scars. Now that her memories have been wiped out, those scars don't seem to bother her anymore. Hopefully, she was happy right now... Wherever she was.

Silver shook the thought of Blue away. He was aware that it wasn't the best time to reminisce. He reluctantly picked up the call. "... What do you want, Sabrina?"

"Boss found out that you were looking for Blue. He wanted to help. So... he sent a small search team to find her. He didn't want to attract any attention, so he made sure to keep the number of grunts low," Sabrina said. She remained silent for a few moments as Silver took the time to process the information. She added, "You're not going to ask how I got your number, are you?"

"And why would I do that?"

"No reason," she replied in monotone.

"... Did they find anything?" he asked, hoping for a good reply.

"No, not yet." she answered. Silver sighed. "You're searching for her right now, correct?"

"Yes."

"Are you in Johto? I tried to access your mind, but the distance was too far. I doubt you're in Kanto right now."

"Yes, I am in Johto. But, I don't know where I exactly am."

"Alright. I will offer you my help with my psychic abilities, since your father has commanded me to do so. I will be there shortly, Silver."

"... Thank you. And tell my father that I thank him as well." With that said, Sabrina hung up. Silver looked up at the sky and smiled faintly. '_I hope I can find you soon, sis.'_

_..._

Nuvema Town, 12:35pm...

_..._

"Hooray, Miss President! You're officially one of the Pokedex Holders now!" Black cheered happily.

White smiled at him and then gave her new Pokédex a glance. "Yeah..." she trailed off, before looking up at Professor Juniper. "Thank you so much, Professor!"

"You're welcome, White. You shouldn't be thanking me, though. You should thank Bianca," the professor replied, smiling at the two trainers. "She was the former owner of that Pokédex."

White appeared confused. "Bianca? Who's Bianca?"

"She's a childhood friend of mine. I'm sure I have told you about her before, right?" Black said.

"Oh!" White exclaimed. "_That_ Bianca... ... You didn't tell me she had a Pokédex too."

Black chuckled awkwardly. "Well... I thought it wasn't very important."

"Black, of course it was important! She was a Pokedex Holder too! If you told me about her sooner, then our seniors would've known about her and–"

"Relax, White. Bianca wouldn't mind that," he attempted to assure her.

White sighed. "Alright, then. ... Wait, if there was an original owner then why was this given to me? What happened to Bianca?" she questioned them, with a hint of concern. She didn't personally know Bianca, but she couldn't help but to worry about her if something bad had happened... The Pokédex wouldn't just be given to her for no reason, and she knew that. After meeting her seniors and getting to know some of them better, she realized that each of them were all powerful in their own, unique ways. It was rather inspiring, but at the same time, it was rather scary. They held so much power, who knew what they could do... It was a good thing that they were her allies, though.

"Don't worry. Bianca just decided to give up her Pokémon journey and become my assistant. Because of that, I had asked a few individuals about who should I give Bianca's Pokédex too. Professor Oak and Black both voted for you to take it. And, Black insisted as well. But... I hadn't doubted that you wouldn't work well with the Pokédex after I heard about what you had done back in the events with ShadowNet. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful Dex Holder, White."

"Wow... This is really amazing," White said, her smile growing wider. She was overjoyed at the moment, and her eyes were even beginning to water. Black noticed that and chuckled. He patted her on the shoulder and gave her a grin.

"Welcome to the group, Miss President!"

White nodded and suddenly hugged him. He nearly lost his balance since he wasn't expecting it, but laughed it off and hugged her back. White rested her head on his shoulder.

After a few moments, Black realized something... "We should call up our seniors and tell them about this, Miss President! I'm sure they would be happy to hear that there's a new addition to the group," he suggested.

White pulled away. "That's a great idea, Black! Let's throw a party or something then!" she exclaimed with joy.

Professor Juniper smiled and turned to walk away. "I'll leave you two alone. Good luck, White. I'll see you kids soon. Bye!" she said, walking back inside her laboratory. White and Black watched her until she was out of sight.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Wait, what about Pokéstar Studios? And the BW Agency?" he asked, glancing at the direction where the filming crew was.

White's eyes widened. "... I can't believe I forgot about that. ... I guess I was just too happy about getting a Pokédex," she sighed.

"Well, we can schedule the party on some other day. It doesn't have to be today. But... we _can_ give them a call and tell them the news," he replied. "When do you think that big project of yours will be finished?"

"... I don't know, Black. Several weeks? Or months? I'm really not sure." she answered with a hint of sadness. She was excited about being the event planner and the owner of Pokéstar Studios, but... she wished that she could have some time as an official Dex Holder with her seniors as well.

...

Fifteen minutes later, Slateport City...

...

Sapphire and Ruby quickly bought the tickets and boarded the ship. Once they found their cabin, Sapphire kicked off her shoes, threw her bag off somewhere and fell onto her bed whilst Ruby placed his bag on the bed before sitting down. Sapphire sighed and changed her position and laid her head on her arms. The trip to Unova was going to take _six_ days... Or was it seven days? She didn't remember what the lady had said...

"Ruby... ... Tell me when you're going to go eat... Okay?"

Ruby noticed how Sapphire was laying down and thought that she was sleeping. He carefully leaned closer to her to get a better look of her to find out whether or not she was really sleeping. Once he got a better look of her face, her eyes were closed and she was snoring softly. Ruby smiled at the sight. Sapphire looked so calm and peaceful in her sleep, it was... nice to see her like that.

"It's not even one in the afternoon yet, but you're already fast asleep..." he murmured. "Oh well, sweet dreams, Sapph." Ruby carefully gave her a quick peck on the forehead, making sure that he wouldn't wake her up...

...

Six and a half days later...

...

The ship reached a pier in Castelia City. When Sapphire and Ruby got off the ship, they looked around. The first thing they noticed were the skyscrapers. They didn't notice much of a difference between their home region and Unova, but it seemed that it was cooler here than it was at Hoenn and Kanto.

"Alright, where we now?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know. I don't have a map," he answered. "Weren't you supposed to bring the map? You offered to bring the map. And you were the one who suggested Unova..."

A vein bulged on Sapphire's forehead. "... You were the one who was supposed to bring it, you moron!"

"What?! No! You said you can get a map from your dad!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And then you kindly offered to get it instead, Ruby," Sapphire sighed. "Honestly... your memory sucks."

Ruby thought for a moment and took a glance around once more. "Well... we can just ask for directions?"

"Oh! Ruby, don't you have White's Pokégear number?" Sapphire asked him. "I'm sure she's not busy. She can be our tour guide! Along with Black, hopefully. ... Speaking of Black, I think I'm going to check and see if he mastered the ultimate attack." Ruby took out his Pokégear from his bag and looked through his contact list, in search for White's contact number. Meanwhile, Sapphire continued to speak, "What do you think the gyms will be like, Ruby? I say we go challenge them! Or if you're going to be a pansy and refuse to battle, then... whatever. You can just watch I guess." She looked at Ruby and noticed how he wasn't paying much attention to her... "Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

Sapphire face palmed. "Nevermind... ... So do you have it?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah," he replied.

"Then give her a call!" she urged him.

Ruby called White and waited for a few moments until she answered the call.

"Senior Ruby?" came her voice from the other line. "Um... Is there anything you need? What can I do for you?"

"Hey, White. Sapph and I just arrived in Unova, but I'm not exactly sure where we are... Anyways, do you think we can meet up soon? We're by a pier and there's quite a lot of tall buildings over here in the city..."

"Oh! You're in Castelia City! That's amazing! Alright, I'm in Nuvema Town right now and Black is here as well, but I'll try to see if I can go there. I'm currently working on a project, so–"

"If you're busy right now, then we can meet up on another day. I don't mind and I'm sure Sapphire doesn't mind either," Ruby offered, giving the brunette a quick glance. "When do you think you're free?"

"I don't know, senior..." White answered, sounding rather sad. "... Please excuse me for a moment. I'll call you back as soon as I can," she said.

"Alright."

White hung up and Ruby placed his Pokégear in his pocket. "She's busy, Sapph. I have no clue what she's doing, but she's in Nuvema Town. What should we do now?"

Sapphire shrugged. "We can try to go to Nuvema Town? I'm sure it's not _that_ far..." she said. "Or we can just wait for her here. We can explore the city for now. ... On second thought, let's get something to eat!" Sapphire exclaimed happily, then grabbed Ruby's hand and began to run towards... somewhere. She didn't exactly know where she was going, but she was going to let her instincts guide her anyway.

"Wai– Sapphire, we don't know anything about Unova! You're going to make us get lost!"

"Trust me. I know where I'm going, Ruby!" she assured him.

...

Pallet Town, 5:30pm...

...

Daisy walked into the room and placed a tray of two cups of tea on a table. "I thought that I should make you some tea," she smiled.

"Thanks," Green said, not even bothering to look at her.

Green looked over his shoulder for a brief moment and then turned his attention back to the research project. He was going to ask Crystal to help him on a project, but from what he heard from Gold and her, she was still trying to walk and run again. So Green decided to leave her alone for a week or two and then ask her. Time was running out, but he knew that if she worked on those research projects... she would spend less time with Gold. And after the revival, it seemed to be that all Crystal wanted to do was be with the goggled trainer. But he understood why. She loved him. She wanted to spend every moment with him... just like how he wanted to be with Blue.

A few days ago, Green decided to attempt to get Blue off his mind. Of course, it wasn't easy. Heck, it wasn't even possible. He missed everything about her, and he wanted to restore her memory, but he couldn't. She was happy now, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Green? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Daisy," he replied. "I'm just... tired."

Daisy frowned before she placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. She wore a sympathetic expression, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is. I'm just tired, Daisy," Green insisted. "... Aren't you supposed to be with Bill? Don't you... don't you need to finish planning the wedding?" he hesitantly asked. It saddened him that he wouldn't be able to see her wedding, but... he didn't have any other choice. He was going to be gone by his birthday, and nothing could possibly change that.

"Well... yeah, but I decided to spend some time with my little brother," she replied happily. "Can you believe it, Green? I'm getting married soon! It's a dream come true..." she let out a sigh of content. "I'm going to have my own family someday, and then I could just imagine you being the best uncle, Green," Daisy giggled. "I don't think you'll spoil my kids, right?"

"Please, Daisy, don't think about children just yet..." he rolled his eyes. "If Bill ever hurts you, you need to tell me, alright?"

"Green, you are not going to beat up my future husband. And he's going to be your brother-in-law," Daisy said with a bright smile. "I still haven't finished picking my bridesmaids, but I did ask Bill if I could pick the best man. Try to guess who it is, Green."

"Er..."

"It's you, of course! Who would be a better best man than my own little brother?" she said. "I truly hope you're alright with it, though. If you're not... then... I don't know who the best man would be."

Green looked at her with wide eyes._ '... I'm going to be the best man too? ... This isn't good... ... Daisy, I'm really sorry...' _

Daisy stood there expectantly. She hoped that he would be alright with it... if he wasn't, then... she would just beg for him to say yes. For years, she always wanted to see her own brother as her best man at her wedding. It would sadden her if he really wouldn't do it, but hopefully she would somehow understand why.

"Daisy... I'm honoured... Although, I don't think I can... You can get one of your friends, can't you? Or does Bill have a brother of his own? Just... someone else, Daisy. I'm sorry, but I can't." he answered with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, Daisy. I really am. But I can't."

"But why, Green?" she frowned. "Is it because you hate me?"

"No! That's not true. You're my older sister and I love you, but I just can't."

"Green, please..." she pleaded.

_'I'm so sorry, Daisy...' _"I – I'll try think about it... No promises, though. But I'll try to see if I can."

Daisy's expression brightened slightly. "Thank you, Green. I really hope you can, though. I honestly don't know who the best man would be if it wasn't you."

"... Daisy, can I ask you something?" Green asked after a moment of silence between him and his sister. "What if you want to be with someone, but couldn't? And you tried to get that person off your mind for so long but you always failed... What would you do?"

Daisy smiled when she realized something. "Well... Let's see... If I'm trying to get the person I love off my mind, then... I would fail, of course. If you fell in love someone, it's hard to not think about them. If it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't be with them... then I would've confessed. I don't think I'm giving you good advice right now, but... may I ask why exactly can't you be with them, Green?"

"... She's just happier without me. It's simple as that." _'And I can't be with her because I'll be gone soon... I don't want to just restore her memory, make her happier than ever, and just leave her... I know that will leave a mark on her and I don't want to hurt her ever again...' _

"Green... that's not true. Whoever the girl is, I'm sure she wouldn't be happier without you. She would be happier if you were there with her, Green. I'm sure she's someone special since you don't go around liking random girls. But who is it?"

_'Should I tell Daisy...? ... ... Maybe I should... A lot of people already know, anyway. Knowing Daisy, she wouldn't try to get me together with Blue if I told her the truth.' _"You've met her before, actually."

"Blue?" she asked, even though she already knew who it really was. Green hesitantly nodded. Daisy felt happy for her little brother, since this was the first time she knew about how he fell in love with someone. She couldn't remember the last time he had a crush on someone. Perhaps he never had a crush on anyone before Blue... "I knew it," she said. "I'm really happy for you, Green. I still can't understand how she's happier without you, though... Have you spoken to her about it?"

Green shook his head. "No. And I don't think I will."

"Maybe I can–" Daisy tried to suggest, but was cut off.

"No, Daisy. Don't. ... Please."

Daisy sighed. "Green... tell me what's wrong. You really aren't acting like yourself... I'm your older sister, aren't I? So please, tell me what's bothering you. I want to help."

Green remained quiet and refused to say a word. Minutes passed by, and Daisy realized that he really wasn't going to tell her anything. She rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner. "If you need me, just call. I'm always here for you, Green. Please remember that," Daisy said, before leaving the room.

When Green heard the door shut, he turned around and walked towards the tea so he could take a sip or two. He ended up drinking the whole cup. He felt so conflicted and confused inside... He wanted to make his sister happy. He wanted to make his precious friends and family happy. And he wanted Blue to be happy... With his sacrifice, that wasn't easy to do.

Green sighed and placed the now-empty cup back on the tray before going back to work.

* * *

**Alright! I finished! I was trying to end it quickly, so I apologize if the ending seemed a little... bad. Oh well. I tried. I hope you all liked it, though! Actually, can you leave a review and tell me how was it? I'd love to hear some responses. **

**Next chapter will hopefully be up in late August. If not, then September. I'll be in the Philippines for the next seven weeks, so I wouldn't be able to write very much. **

**This chapter wasn't beta-read (yet) because I'm in a rush to leave for the airport, so I couldn't ask the kind person who offered to beta read. I will send it to them, but I won't update it with the corrections until I come back. **** But I did try my best to look this over quickly and correct my errors. **Or until I'm comfortable with writing in another place. (Just a little anxious when I write and/or when I'm around people. No biggie.)

**Until then, see you next time! **


End file.
